


Серой и солью

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, гендер-бендер, кроссдрессинг, проблемы с идентификацией
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Счастливая жизнь Снейпа с Лили нарушается, когда Министерство Магии проявляет к ним интерес.





	Серой и солью

Дз-з-зы-ын-н-нь!

Прежде чем поднять трубку, Гермиона быстро навела распознавающие чары. Немногочисленные звонки на «Маггловскую Горячую линию Министерства Магии» почти всегда означали экстренную ситуацию; порой определение имени и местонахождения абонента спасало жизни.

Над телефоном воспарили синие буквы: «ПЕТУНИЯ ДУРСЛЬ; ТЕЛЕФОН-АВТОМАТ В ЧИППИНГЕ, ПОБЕРЕЖЬЕ УЭЛЬСА». Гермиона подняла брови.

– Здравствуйте, – сказала она в трубку. – «Горячая линия Министерства», дежурная миссис Уизли. Чем я могу помочь?

– Ее нет в живых! – взвыла Петуния. – То есть, ее не должно быть в живых, но я видела ее сегодня! В Чиппинге! – как будто оказаться живой, да еще в Чиппинге, означало глубоко оскорбить нравственность.

– Кого нет в живых? – уточнила Гермиона.

– Моей сестры! Моя сестра Лили умерла двадцать лет назад, но я ее сегодня видела!

– Лили... Поттер?

– Лили Эванс, – прошипела Петуния. – Мне никогда не нравился этот Поттер. Только теперь... – у нее сбилось дыхание, но через пару лихорадочных вдохов она вновь сорвалась в возмущенную истерику: – Теперь она называет себя Лили Принц и живет с этим мерзким отродьем, только он стал взрослым, а она умерла, а вы сказали, что он мертв, и они не могут жить в Чиппинге, сейчас же с этим разберитесь, вы, уроды!!!

– Пожалуйста, миссис Дурсль, успокойтесь, – Гермиона понадеялась, что не назвавшая своего имени Петунья не зацепится за обращение.

– Как я могу успокоиться, если моя сестра живет с этим ужасным человеком!!!

– Миссис Дурсль, – Гермиона говорила как можно мягче, – мне очень жаль, но ваша сестра давно умерла. Если вы увидели кого-то похожего на нее...

– Это была она! Я знаю свою сестру, я с ней говорила!

– Миссис Дурсль, пожалуйста, прошло столько времени... вы не знаете наверняка, как Лили выглядела бы в сорок.

– Но ей было не сорок, она выглядела точно так же, как в нашу последнюю встречу! У меня чуть сердце не выскочило, когда я ее увидела, такую молодую, живую... точь-в-точь как тем летом, перед тем как... как... – Петуния начала всхлипывать.

– Пожалуйста, расскажите, что случилось, – перебила ее Гермиона, пока собеседница совсем не разрыдалась. – Где вы находились, когда ее увидели?

– Я же сказала, в Чиппинге, – выплюнула Петунья.

Чиппинг, по сведениям Гермионы, был небольшим городком в Уэльсе с развитой благодаря живописным видам туристской отраслью; здесь проводился фестиваль осеннего урожая, который мог похвастать сотней и более посетителей. Население составляло около четырех тысяч человек. Гермионе подумалось, что в Чиппинге, наверное, жил какой-нибудь кошмарный дружок Дадли, раз этот городок вызывал у Петуньи такое неприятие.

– Да, миссис Дурсль. В Чиппинге. Где вы находились в Чиппинге, когда ее увидели?

– На овощном рынке! Там она и была, клубнику покупала, нахалка такая!

Гермиона воздержалась от вопроса, как именно покупают клубнику «нахалки», а как – «скромницы». Вместо этого она выудила у Петунии больше подробностей – во что «Лили» была одета («В сарафан! Как какая-то оборванка!»), как отреагировала на Петунию («Очень странно, будто чего-то испугалась или стыдилась»), о чем они говорили («О чем же еще? Я потребовала объяснить, что она делает в Чиппинге, а она сказала, что живет с мужем! А еще – что замужем за этим отродьем!!!»), и на этом разговор оборвался; Петуния срывалась то на вой, то на визг, и никакие слова не могли ее успокоить.

Гермиона заверила Петунию, что Министерство непременно с этим делом разберется; нет, для них недопустимо, чтобы кто-то наряжался Лили Поттер («Эванс!»); они пришлют кого-нибудь в кратчайшие сроки. И повесила трубку, прервав рыдания Петуньи.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и, вытащив перо, написала начальнику:

«Дорогой Артур,  
На Маггловской Горячей линии случилось нечто странное. Можем ли мы встретиться сегодня вечером, чтобы обсудить...»

***

Когда Лили ворвалась в дом сама не своя, Северус готовил зелье в лаборатории.

– Северус! Сев! Сев, ты мне нужен! – в голосе Лили прорывались истеричные нотки.  
Северус застал ее в гостиной. Она тяжело дышала, словно после бега, и вся тряслась, вцепившись себе в плечи, то сжимая, то разжимая пальцы. Он бросился к ней, пока она себя не расцарапала.

– Лили, любовь моя, – он положил ей руку на плечо. Она позволила заключить себя в объятия и заплакала, уткнувшись ему в мантию. Он погладил ее мягкие рыжие волосы, отвел к дивану и усадил себе на колени. Для ее же безопасности расцепил ей руки, обвил их вокруг себя и подождал, пока она не успокоится и не расскажет, что случилось и что ее так напугало. Когда она затихла, он погладил ее по щеке длинными тонкими пальцами и, взяв за подбородок, заглянул в заплаканные зеленые глаза.

– Лили, Лили, любимая... успокойся. Ты же знаешь, я не позволю причинить тебе вред. Никому не позволю забрать тебя у меня. – Он обнял ее, и она прижалась к нему теснее. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнула и кивнула. Она знает, подумал он. Знает, что он ее защитит.

– Что случилось?

– Она... она... – значит, Лили плакала из-за женщины, и Северус понадеялся, что сейчас узнает имя. – Петуния! – выдавила она наконец. – Сегодня я видела Петунию! Она со мной разговаривала!

Руки Северуса замерли на ее спине. Петуния Дурсль, в девичестве Эванс, являлась одной из немногих, кто узнал бы его Лили, и ее реакция была непредсказуемой. В эту минуту она могла рассказывать маггловским полицейским дикую историю о воображаемом разврате. Или спешить к себе домой в какой-нибудь унылый маггловский город, чтобы выкинуть это происшествие из головы.

Северус глубоко вдохнул. Медленно выдохнул.

– Мы должны подготовиться, – сказал он. – К нам могут прийти гости.

– Какие? – жалобно спросила Лили.

– Я... не знаю. Любые. Сложно представить, как она поступит. – Северус не представлял. Только осознавал, что это может означать конец их совместной жизни.

– Она... разозлилась, – сказала Лили, словно в чем-то признаваясь. – Это я виновата, я не должна была сегодня выходить. Не надо было отправляться за покупками в деревню...

– Ничего подобного, – возразил Северус. – Это наш дом, ты имеешь полное право здесь жить. Если... если кому-то это не понравится, мы разберемся с любыми трудностями. Вместе, – закончил он и снова ее обнял. Она вздохнула.

Он долго не отпускал ее, а потом почувствовал, как ее охватывает знакомая, словно от щекотки, дрожь.

– Лили, не забудь о зелье, ты ходила слишком долго.

– Ой! – Она резко села, испугавшись. Затем схватилась за карман и вытащила серебряный флакон. – Прости! – Она быстро выпила треть содержимого и подождала, пока оно подействует. Северус, все это время обнимавший ее, забрал флакон и осторожно поставил его на стол. Потом поцеловал ей пальцы и прижал ее руку к сердцу.

– Зелье еще осталось, да? – дрожащим голосом спросила Лили.

– Немного, скоро придется сварить еще.

Она сглотнула.

– Когда?

– Через несколько дней. Пять или шесть. Знаешь... – добавил он с привычной осторожностью, – можно было бы продлить действие, если бы ты...

– И не проси, я не могу ложиться без него в постель! Хватит и того, что мне приходится просыпаться в виде... просыпаться в виде... – Она яростно затрясла головой.

Он прижал ее к груди.

– Ш-ш-ш, – пробормотал он, – все в порядке, я больше не стану предлагать. Я знаю, что... процесс приготовления... тебе неприятен, и не хочу мучить тебя лишний раз.

– Ты не можешь... не можешь облегчить мою участь. – Она все еще дрожала. – Если бы я была сильнее. Если б встретилась лицом к лицу... но я не могу. – Она нахмурилась. – Я такая слабая! Такая трусиха! Не знаю, почему ты обо мне заботишься, почему...

Он наклонился и трепетно поцеловал ее. Сначала она замерла, будто не веря, что он захотел до нее дотронуться, а затем покорилась его рту, как ранее объятиям.  
Северус, пройдясь губами до ее ушка, прошептал:

– Я всегда буду о тебе заботиться. Твоя безопасность, твое счастье – это моя жизнь. – Он повернул ее лицо к себе и прижался губами к ее лбу.

Она вздрогнула, но затем расслабилась. Ее руки, блуждающие вверх-вниз по его мантии, почти случайно замерли на пуговицах и принялись их расстегивать.

Он перехватил ее ладонь.

– Ты точно хочешь...

– Да! – прошептала она. – Я хочу этого, хочу тебя, хочу помнить нас такими на следующей... – ее голос дрогнул, но затем стал тверже: – на следующей неделе, пока ты, – она сглотнула, – будешь варить зелье. Для меня.

– Для тебя, – повторил он и крепко ее поцеловал. Потом он ссадил ее с коленей и повел в спальню.

Их любовная игра была нежной и неистовой. Лили подавалась ему навстречу все сильнее и сильнее, словно хотела оставить оттиск его тела на своей душе; Северус трепетно ласкал ее и благоговейно целовал. На пике страсти он вошел в нее, и это было так, словно он вернулся в родную гавань, словно воплотилась его эфемерная мечта. Сила его оргазма удивила их обоих, и он отвернулся, чтобы скрыть слезинки в уголках глаз.

– Ты ведь будешь рядом, Сев? Пока я... на следующей неделе...

– Всегда, я всегда буду с тобой.

– Хорошо. – И она уснула.

Северус извлек из-под подушки палочку и постучал по песочным часам на прикроватном столике. Они перевернулись, и на дно начали падать светящиеся красные песчинки. Он снова постучал, горлышко расширилось, и песок посыпался быстрее. Когда в нижней части часов оказалась половина песчинок, он сузил горлышко обратно, и, обняв Лили со спины, заснул.

Через некоторое время песочные часы тихо, покачиваясь взад-вперед, прозвенели. Верхняя часть почти опустела. Северус потянулся за стоящей рядом с часами склянкой и легонько потряс спящую Лили.

– Зелье, дорогая.

Она что-то неразборчиво пробормотала. Он повернул ее, спящую, лицом к себе, а затем с помощью пробки капнул несколько капель ей на губы. Она слизнула их кончиком языка, и Северус с трудом удержался от поцелуя. Он наклонился и прошептал ей на ухо:

– Пора принимать зелье.

– М-м, устала, – пробормотала Лили.

Северус вздохнул. Он мог дать ей поспать, но, как показывал опыт, следующее утро не стоило дополнительного отдыха. Особенно когда близилось Время — как он стал это называть — Варки Зелья: более точного наименования процесса его любимая не выносила.

Он запрокинул ей голову, придерживая за подбородок, чтобы она приоткрыла губы. С мастерством и терпением, приобретенными с годами работы над зельями, он налил ей в рот точное количество зелья, а потом принялся поглаживать ее по горлу, пока она все не проглотила. Он положил руку ей на сердце и подождал, пока не уймется ее дрожь, затем поставил склянку на стол и постучал по песочным часам, чтобы вновь их запустить.

Утром песочные часы снова зазвонили. На сей раз Лили проснулась первой и живо потянулась к зелью. Северус протестующе промычал: он успел пригреться. Она вернулась к нему, привычно закинула ногу ему на бедро и принялась вырисовывать нежными пальчиками круги у нее на груди.

– Доброе утро, соня, – улыбнулась она.

– М-м. – Он приоткрыл глаза. И снова закрыл от ярких солнечных лучей. – Слишком светло.

– Ты, наверно, напоил меня зельем во сне, я не помню, чтобы принимала его.

– М-м. – Видимо, сейчас ей хотелось поболтать. Он попытался отогнать сонливость.

– Я хочу сказать спасибо. Хочу показать, как я... ценю тебя. – Ее рука скользнула чуть  
ниже. Он снова попытался прогнать сон. Она так редко проявляла инициативу и еще реже — игривость: такое настроение повторится нескоро. Он не хотел упускать шанс.

Она прижалась губами к его уху и обхватила рукой его твердеющую плоть.

– Ты подарил мне идеальное утро, позволь отплатить тебе тем же.

Ее рука начала двигаться вверх-вниз, медленно и осторожно, отчего он невольно заелозил. Она ласкала его член, очерчивая пальцами яички, пока он не выгнулся, едва дыша. Она сжала мошонку, и он раскинул ноги, чтобы открыть ей больше доступа. Затем она чуть надавила на вход, и Северус вскрикнул, а член запульсировал.

Потом пальцы исчезли, и Северус было всхлипнул, но она тут же уселась на него верхом. Не впуская член в себя, она принялась скользить по нему теплыми влажными складками. Затем она прижалась плотнее, чтобы полностью его прочувствовать, и головка члена задела клитор, вызвав и у Лили, и у Северуса стон. Северус терся о нее, ни на секунду не отстраняясь, пока ее не охватила дрожь. Он сжал ее бедра ногами, притянув еще ближе к себе, и оттого, как влажно запульсировала ее плоть, достиг пика сам. Когда судороги оргазма отступили, Лили рухнула сверху, не обращая внимания на липкую влагу на их животах, а он с хриплым стоном перекатил ее себе под бок.

– Я слишком тяжелая?

– Ничуть. Но уже утро.

И он без дальнейших объяснений направился в туалет. К его возвращению она уже надела бледно-зеленое платье, благодаря которому ее глаза казались больше и темнее; и его в очередной раз поразила ее красота. Она улыбнулась, и он улыбнулся в ответ, не в силах остаться равнодушным к ее счастью.

– Какие у тебя планы на день, Сев?

– Зелья. Я хочу сварить как можно больше, чтобы подготовиться к... этой неделе.

Ее улыбка дрогнула, но она кивнула.

– А... что насчет... вчерашнего? Что нам делать? – она не могла не задать этот  
вопрос, что, пожалуй, было необходимо: теперь он не мог позволить себе забыть, что их укрытие перестало быть тайным.

– Делать? Думаю, ничего, кроме как готовиться к сюрпризам.

– Думаешь, она кому-нибудь расскажет?

Он нахмурился, и его бодрое настроение улетучилось.

– Я не настолько хорошо ее знаю, Лили, ты с ней жила, не я.

Теперь нахмурилась и она. Он все же перегнул палку. В душе шевельнулось чувство вины как за нежеланное напоминание, так и за ее потухшую улыбку. Он не был добрым и не терпел слабости, и она это знала. Он накинул мантию и повернулся к ней.

– Если ты приготовишь завтрак, я успею измельчить еще рога двурога. На этот раз я попытаюсь сварить побольше, чтобы хватило надолго.

– Северус! – просияла она, и ее гнев иссяк. – Это было бы замечательно!

Он старался не думать о том, как быстро менялось ее настроение, как... неустойчивы были ее эмоции, так что просто кивнул, опасаясь выдать свои чувства, и ушел в лабораторию.

Измельченного рога двурога в самом деле нужно было больше, но на это не требовалось особого внимания: в свое время Северус сделал специальный измельчитель, состоящий из трех гранитных мельниц, водруженных одна на другую: сверху стояла чаша диаметром тринадцать дюймов, а под ней зазубренные гранитные жернова. Подогнанные друг к другу как шестерни, они дробили рога на кусочки размером с горошину, после чего те падали сквозь отверстия в нижней части на следующий уровень, где находилось устройство для помола, напоминающее кофемолку, разве что лезвия были сделаны не из железа, окрашивающего рог, а из камня. На отверстие под лезвиями магически крепилась сетка, заклинания на которой он обновлял каждую неделю, даже если не пользовался измельчителем. В третьей мельнице лезвия были полностью гладкие, а в отверстии на дне стоял шелковый фильтр, так что в серебряную чашу падал уже темный порошок, мелкий, как тальк, но гораздо тяжелее. Весь процесс переработки, от целого рога до тончайшей пыли, занимал часов двенадцать. Северус положил в верхнюю чашу полдюжины рогов и прошептал заклинание для активации. Каменные жернова начали вращаться, медленно, но неумолимо дробя рога.

На одну дозу Оборотного зелья требовалась чайная ложка рога двурога – чуть больше зимой, чуть меньше летом. В бочке рядом с измельчителем находилось немногим больше галлона измельченного рога, а для следующей партии не хватало лишь несколько чашек.

Северус отошел к котлу у окна, где варились златоглазки. Он помешал их четыре раза против часовой стрелки, долил родниковой воды и прикрыл крышкой, чтобы оставался зазор для пара. Он еще успел проверить аквариум с пиявками, а потом Лили позвала его завтракать.

Большую часть дня Северус провел в лаборатории. Он знал, что Лили нервничает и грустит – как и бывало обычно на этой стадии приготовления зелья. Беспокойства добавляла и неизвестность — что предпримет Петуния? Но он не умел утешать и не мог дать Лили желаемое: пообещать, что скоро все закончится, исполнить невозможное. Он надеялся, что она отказалась от мысли о ребенке: эти споры были хуже всего.

На следующий день он ради сохранения покоя укрылся в лаборатории, а тем временем к Лили заявились гости.

***

Артур резко постучал в дверь. Адрес им с Гермионой дали в одной из деревенских овощных лавок. Лили «Принц», по-видимому, пользовалась в Чиппинге известностью и любовью, хотя мужа ее считали «странноватым».

Даже с учетом сообщения Петуньи увиденное поражало. Лили была точно такой же, какой он помнил ее в их последнюю встречу более двадцати лет назад.

– Ничего себе! Лили Эванс, это в самом деле ты!

Она нахмурилась.

– Лили Принц.

– Принц, да, конечно, извини. Лили Принц. – Он помолчал, думая, что сказать дальше, и тут из-за спины появилась Гермиона. При виде ее Лили замерла.

– Вы не можете быть ни Лили Эванс, ни Лили Принц. Кто вы такая?

– Я Лили.

– И вы... замужем за мистером Принцем?

– Да, верно.

– Мистером Северусом Принцем?

Лили отрывисто кивнула.

– Лили Поттер умерла двадцать лет назад.

Лили судорожно вздохнула, и Артур сочувственно поморщился. Он бы не стал высказываться так прямолинейно.

– Я Лили Принц, и вам здесь не рады. Всего доброго, сэр, мэм, – и она попыталась закрыть дверь.

– Подождите! – воскликнула Гермиона, заставив Лили замереть. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула.

– Что случилось с Гарри?

Лицо Лили ничего не выражало.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Гарри Поттер, ваш сын, где он?

– Уверяю вас, это не ваше дело. Он ушел, поскольку был сыт по горло вашим отношением.

– Каким отношением? – вмешался Артур. – Кто плохо обошелся с Гарри Поттером?

– Все! – прошипела Лили. – Все, кто хотел, чтобы он выступал на их собраниях, торговал лицом, спонсировал их проекты. Малейший слух о нем попадал в «Пророк» или «Ведьмополитен». Списки его покупок становились достоянием публики. Он не мог навестить могилы родителей, чтобы невесть откуда не набежала толпа. Он получал самые нелепые и непристойные предложения, а когда говорил с трибуны о Снейпе, то еще и вопиллеры. Все его друзья жили своей жизнью, а Гарри пришлось отстаивать неприкосновенность своей частной жизни. Его это достало, и он ушел. Теперь его нет, а вы оставьте меня в покое!!!

На этот раз она хлопнула дверью и для пущей уверенности наложила на нее дополнительные запирающие чары.

Гермиона и Артур остались на крыльце в мыслях о Лили «Принц», говорящей о Гарри Поттере, который посещает могилы родителей. В конце концов они пожали плечами и вернулись в гостиницу; им предстояло обсудить то, что они узнали, а потом решить, что делать дальше.

***

Северус как раз ставил бутылочку с воспоминаниями на установку между двумя линзами, готовя аппарат к фильтрации, когда в дверь лаборатории робко постучали. Он закатил глаза. Лили всегда стучала, сколько бы он ни говорил ей, что это и ее дом и в лабораторию у нее доступ свободный.

– Входи, Лили.

Она вошла и остановилась. Лили выглядела взбудораженной, совсем не такой, какой была за завтраком. Он немедля подошел к ней и приподнял ее лицо за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза.

– Что стряслось?

– Они... они были здесь, они меня нашли, – чуть слышно выдавила она.

– Кто нашел?

– Гермиона. И мистер Уизли. Они ушли, но вернутся. Я знаю, они вернутся. Стоит им меня найти, они ни за что не отстанут.

– Гермиона Грейнджер? И Артур Уизли?

Лили страдальчески кивнула, и из ее глаз хлынули слезы. Северус привлек ее к себе и принялся поглаживать по спине, пока она всхлипывала, уткнувшись ему в мантию. Он прикинул, какие министерские ресурсы могли задействовать эти две ищейки. Вероятно, они вскоре вернутся с ордером на обыск. Но он не хотел, чтобы Лили, его Лили об этом беспокоилась.

– Мы справимся.

– Они заберут меня у тебя! Они заставят меня вернуться!

– Я не позволю им тебя забрать, дорогая, мы ничего не сделали, и они не могут заставить тебя уйти.

– Но... наш брак... не совсем...

Он вздохнул. Она настояла на свидетельстве о браке, и он был готов найти пастора, который не слишком тщательно проверяет документы. Он понятия не имел, почему она настояла на фамилии Принц, продолжая считать его Снейпом, но против этого тоже не возражал. У нее в голове какими-то извилистыми путями сложился некий его образ, и подыгрывая ей, он мог удерживать ее и быть с ней рядом, от чего был не в силах отказаться.

Он обнимал ее, пока она с резким вздохом не отстранилась.

– Ребенок! – заявила она. – Если бы у меня был ребенок... если бы я забеременела, они бы не могли нас разлучить! Северус, ты должен найти для меня способ родить ребенка!

Северус стиснул зубы. Не сейчас.

– Лили, ты не можешь забеременеть. Это невозможно.

– Ты можешь найти средство!

– Нет, не могу. Это невозможно. В твоем состоянии это невозможно.

– Но я здорова! Я еще молода! Ты должен найти способ!

Северус закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти. На латыни. И заново, на греческом. Он пытался вспомнить арамейский, но Лили прервала его мысли:

– Северус! Ты что, меня не любишь?

Он вздрогнул и сорвался:

– Мне льстит твоя оценка моих умений, но для такой задачи их недостаточно. Продлить действие Оборотного до пяти часов мне удалось. Довести его до девяти месяцев я не могу!

– Но... но если ты, не знаю, подстроишь его под меня? Будешь использовать мои волосы каждые пять часов?

– Нет, «Лили», не получится. Мы уже пробовали. Оборотное из твоих волос дает... твой истинный облик.

– Но ты же гений в зельях! – она запнулась, поспешно отгоняя мысль, которую не могла произнести вслух. – Ты можешь создать другое устройство, которое позволило бы использовать мои волосы, а не кровь и... и другие... жидкости. Так что я бы оставалась собой все время, и...

– НЕ МОГУ. Не существует ни зелья, ни заклинания, ни магии, которая позволит тебе оставаться в этом теле и выносить ребенка. НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ. Фильтрация, позволяющая тебе вообще принять этот облик, занимает несколько часов; нет никакой возможности увеличить время действия. А если бы и была, я не смогу готовить Оборотное круглосуточно в течение девяти месяцев.

Он сердито посмотрел на нее.

– Лили, смирись! Ты не можешь забеременеть!

Она заплакала. Он шагнул вперед и заключил ее в объятия, зная, что так она в конце концов успокоится. Она прижалась к нему, и через некоторое время ее дрожь унялась.

– Но я хочу ребенка, – буркнула она, не отрывая лица от его мантии.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы у тебя был ребенок, дорогая, ты была бы замечательной матерью. – Он постарался не представлять это слишком живо. – Но этому не суждено случиться.

– Прости, Северус.

– Ничего... Этого стоило ожидать. Сегодня у тебя заканчивается зелье, да?

– Да, к вечеру.

– Я буду готов. А теперь, если позволишь, я вернусь к своим делам.

– А. Тогда ладно. – Она неловко отстранилась, вглядываясь ему в лицо. Он постарался скрыть раздражение, показать только заботу и любовь, которые были куда сильнее – в большинстве случаев. Должно быть, она нашла то, что искала, потому что кивнула и вышла из лаборатории.

Северус глубоко вздохнул и вновь принялся расставлять линзы и мензурки и раскладывать пипетки. У него оставалось время до вечера, пока у нее не закончится зелье. Он никогда не знал, чего ожидать. Она всегда реагировала по-разному, но непременно хотела, чтобы он был рядом. Он завершил свои дела в лаборатории почти за час до того, как должно было прекратить действовать зелье.

Лили нервно расхаживала по их комнате, обходя углы против часовой стрелки, дотрагиваясь до каждого предмета мебели. До кровати, стола, дверцы шкафа, бюро, письменного стола, стула, двери, книжной полки, опять до кровати... Северус шагнул на середину комнаты и подождал, пока она не обойдет два полных круга, а потом подошел и обнял ее. Она замерла и обняла его в ответ.

– И долго ты так ходишь?

– Думаю, недолго. Не больше часа.

Он вздохнул. Последние несколько дней, перед тем как заканчивалось зелье, вздыхал он часто: это помогало удержаться от криков. Он погладил Лили по спине, пытаясь уловить в ее настроении что-нибудь кроме лихорадочного волнения. Она еще не успокоилась, но не пыталась ускользнуть, просто была напряжена и топталась на месте. Северус провел пальцами по ее рукам сверху вниз, и на секунду его посетила вздорная мысль отгладить ее, как мятый халат.

Он держал ее, покачивая, в нежных объятиях, ожидая ее следующего шага. Он не знал, что она захочет: чтобы он ее связал или отвернулся и не смотрел.

Лили дрожала, поэтому он подвел ее к кровати и сел рядом. Она забралась к нему на колени и принялась расстегивать пуговицы на мантии. Он поднял одну бровь.

– Лили?

– М-м-м, Северус.

Он приподнял ее лицо за подбородок, чтобы убедиться — да, она этого хочет. Посмотрел ей в глаза и увидел отчаяние и покорность. Не заставляй меня просить, говорили они. Не заставляй меня произносить это вслух. Он запечатлел на ее губах долгий сладкий поцелуй и потянулся к молнии на платье.

Лили извивалась в его объятиях и разделась, как всегда, поразительно быстро. Сам Северус возился с мантией куда дольше; его склонность к традиционным одеяниям стоила им не менее пяти минут, и под конец оба задыхались.

Он уложил ее на кровать и накрыл собой. Они долго лежали так, просто касаясь друг друга, а потом Лили содрогнулась и обхватила его бедра ногами. Он ткнулся затвердевшим членом ей в промежность и осторожно толкнулся вперед. Она подалась навстречу, слегка раздвинув ноги, но все равно сжимая его слишком крепко для проникновения.

Проникновения и не требовалось. Северус любил каждую частичку ее тела, и тереться о нее было особым наслаждением. Он чувствовал, как Лили дрожит от удовольствия каждый раз, когда головка члена скользит по клитору. Она погладила его по спине, затем попыталась поцеловать. Он коснулся ее губ, и она, застонав, с коротким вскриком запрокинула голову.

Северус то ускорялся, то замедлялся, пока не почувствовал, как она напряглась. Когда она бессильно сжала его в объятиях, он подстроился под ее ритм и нежную страстность движений и плотно к ней прижался. Она стиснула бедрами его бока и вцепилась ему в спину. Почувствовав, что между ног у нее еще больше увлажнилось, он понял, что она вот-вот достигнет пика, и крепко ее обнял, ощущая, как она сдается пронизывающему ее оргазму. Чуть ослабив объятия, он целовал ее, пока она не перестала дрожать и не встретила его взгляд.

Лили улыбнулась, и у него перехватило дыхание. Эта улыбка всегда была его погибелью, а зеленые глаза заставляли позабыть обо всем. Он снова ее поцеловал, отвечая на нежный взгляд под трепещущими ресницами. Сначала в уголки рта, потом прикусил подбородок, наблюдая за реакцией. Он ласкал ее губы, щекотал языком, пока она не заерзала, а напряжение в паху не напомнило, что он еще не кончил. Он со стоном прижался к ней, не зная, чего ей сейчас хочется.

Она снова озорно улыбнулась и раздвинула ноги шире. Член скользнул меж ее ног, и Северус, невольно подавшись вперед, ткнулся между ее ягодиц.

Лили прильнула к нему, словно приглашая к большему. Он оперся на одну руку, а другой увлажнил член ее соками, чтобы подготовить себя и ее к проникновению. Северус погрузил головку в ее лоно неглубокими поверхностными толчками, потом перенес влагу ниже, к сморщенной дырочке. Погладил кончиками пальцев и надавил медленно и очень-очень осторожно.

Лили подняла ноги повыше, и он закинул их себе на плечи. Через некоторое время она, привыкнув, расслабилась и начала двигаться. Он медленно толкнулся, не желая причинять ей боль, и зная, что долго не продержится. По ее телу пробежали мурашки, и от этого ощущения у него перехватило дыхание. Она сжала его внутри, и он задвигался быстрее, поняв, что вот-вот начнется превращение. Его переполняли ощущения: ее мышцы сдвинулись, ее телосложение начало меняться, и он, потеряв контроль, перешел с медленного и нежного ритма к страстному и неистовому.

Они оба застонали, когда ее ноги стали длиннее и толще, волосы – короче и темнее. Северус распахнул глаза и невольно ахнул от невиданных доселе ощущений. Ее половые губы начали закрываться и растягиваться, клитор — увеличиваться, груди и торс — твердеть, тонкая талия — расширяться, бедра — сужаться, а потом превращение завершилось, и член Северуса оказался по самые яйца в заднице Гарри Поттера.

Финальные судороги превращения довели Северуса до грани. Он неистово вбивался и наконец кончил с вскриком и рухнул на Гарри.

Гарри лежал под ним, не лаская, как Лили, но и не отодвигаясь, и Северус счел это маленькой победой. Уже хорошо, что Гарри не стремился тотчас же отстраниться.

Северус медленно отодвинулся и откатился в сторону. Гарри свернулся калачиком спиной к нему, но подался назад, позволяя себя обнять. Северус потянулся через него к столу, где оставил палочку, и очистил их обоих чарами. Гарри чуть вздрогнул.

В конце концов они заснули.

Снейп проснулся на рассвете от того, что Гарри тряс его за плечо.

– Снейп! Снейп, уже утро! Тебе нужно заняться зельем!

Снейп сильнее закутался в одеяло, которое Гарри стянул с его плеч — сдернуть его целиком тот смог бы, только перевернув его тело.

– Проснись! Снейп, пожалуйста. Чем раньше ты проснешься, тем скорее я снова стану собой!

Снейп что-то пробормотал и попытался снова натянуть одеяло. Гарри потряс его за плечо с новой силой, а затем, сменив тактику, принялся щекотать под мышками.

Снейп резко сел, шлепнул Гарри по руке, и хмуро глянул на стоящего перед ним встревоженного любовника.

– Спи, Гарри. Мне потребуется хотя бы пара часов сна.

– Но уже утро! Нужно начать сегодня утром!

– Начинать нужно после того, как я отдохну. Или ты забыл, что бывает, когда я переутомляюсь?

Гарри содрогнулся, памятуя о трех часах в теле Джеймса Поттера, и понурился.

– Нет, сэр, – пробормотал он и в явно удрученном настроении стал выбираться из кровати.

Снейп закатил глаза и ухватил его за талию.

– Не дури. Тебе тоже следует поспать.

– Я слишком нервничаю. Терпеть не могу себя таким.

– Я тебя такого терплю, и нам обоим нужно выспаться. Ложись и заткнись, Поттер.

При звуке своей фамилии Гарри вздрогнул, но кивнул и вернулся на свое место. Снейп прижался к нему, дожидаясь, пока сердце Гарри не успокоится, и попытался отогнать мысль, почему тот так быстро повинуется, когда его называют «Поттер».

Снейп задремал, позволив проникнуть в свои мысли планам о варке зелий, которыми он позже займется, и воспоминаниям о том, как началась его жизнь с «Лили». Сначала он доброты к Гарри не проявил.

***

Все началось с того, что в дверь Снейпа постучали. Обычно к нему никто не заходил; он выбрал этот коттедж из-за его обособленности: достаточно близко, чтобы не аппарировать до города, но достаточно далеко от дорог, чтобы избежать случайных посетителей. Интересно, не появился ли в церкви очередной викарий, настроенный согнать всех местных жителей на службы.

Хмурясь, Снейп открыл дверь и уперся взглядом в зеленые глаза, рыжие волосы и платье, вышедшее из моды лет пять назад. «Лили», — подумал он, и его сердце дрогнуло. А затем понял, что это не Лили, не может быть Лили, и снова посмотрел на того, кто трясся перед ним.

Слишком круглый подбородок. Слишком широкие плечи. Странные волосы... а, вот в чем дело, парик. А это лицо должно быть старше не меньше, чем на двадцать лет. Это была Лили, но не совсем та, которую он помнил. Которая была мертва. Он прищурился.

– Поттер, – бесстрастно сказал он. – Что за шутки?

– Это н-не шутки, – последовал ответ. – Я больше не Гарри. Я Лили. Лили Эванс.

– Ты определенно не Лили Эванс! – прошипел Снейп.

Поттер вздрогнул и опустил взгляд. Хорошо. Снейпу не хотелось злиться, глядя в эти глаза.

– Я хочу быть Лили, – почти шепотом сказал он. – Ее все любят.

– Все любят тебя, Поттер. Кроме меня. Или до тебя не дошли воззвания о том, что ты «Спаситель Волшебного мира»?

– Спаситель не соответствует ожиданиям, – голос Поттера окреп: по-видимому, эта тема была ему знакома. – От Гарри всем что-то нужно. Лили просто могла быть собой.

– Лили была собой, и ее убили.

Еще одно судорожное движение. Затянувшееся молчание. Снейп попытался закрыть дверь.

– Подождите! – на него уставились зеленые глаза.

Глаза Лили. Глаза Лили умоляли его. Стараясь не позволить всплыть воспоминаниям, Снейп придал голосу суровости:

– Поттер, чего ты хочешь? Зачем ты здесь?

– Я... я хочу заказать у вас зелье.

– Нет, – и Снейп опять предпринял попытку захлопнуть дверь.

– Вы даже не хотите узнать, какое зелье?

– Нет. Уходи.

Дверь почти закрылась, но Поттер успел придержать ее ногой. Снейп поднял брови и красноречиво поглядел: мол, ты и впрямь хочешь выяснить, с какой силой я могу хлопнуть этой дверью?

– Мне нужно Оборотное. Мне нужно, чтобы вы превратили меня в Лили Эванс.

– Поттер, это ненормально. Ты сумасшедший. А еще это невозможно, потому что Лили Эванс умерла. Зелье не может превратить тебя в труп. Или может, но я подозреваю, что ты не воскреснешь. Я не буду опять отвечать за твое самоубийство, Поттер.

– Тогда, может, не Оборотное. Есть другое зелье, которое превращает тебя в кого-то другого?

Снейп закатил глаза.

– Разумеется, зелья, которое превратит меня в кого-то другого, нет.

– Я имею в виду себя. Есть ли зелье, которое сделает меня... больше похожим на Лили?

– Тебе нужен терапевт, а не зельевар. Я не оскверню ее память твоими глупыми страхами, не буду участвовать в твоей жалкой попытке стать собственной матерью. К тому же это невозможно. Оборотному нужна физическая сущность объекта, а Лили мертва.

– Во мне течет ее кровь. Этого мало?

Снейп поднял голову и сказал первое, что пришло в голову.

– Твоя кровь только наполовину ее, другая половина от Джеймса.

– Тогда используйте половину Лили!

Снейп разрывался между желанием наслать на Поттера заклятие забвения и исследовательским зудом на тему вариации Оборотного, которую никогда не рассматривал. Поттер заметил, что он колеблется, и решил надавить:

– Я могу заплатить!

– Поттер, мне не нужны твои галеоны, – насмешливо заявил Снейп.

– Все, что захотите. Все.

– Все, Поттер? – протянул он. Он точно не знал, чего хочет, но кое-что у Поттера имелось.

– Все, что в моих силах, – ответил тот, боясь спугнуть удачу. Затем подумал. – Только чтобы не требовалось убивать людей. Или причинять им боль. Или... или красть младенцев. Или...

Снейп прервал его, пока не дошло до описания извращений во всех подробностях. Ему было неинтересно выслушивать Полный Поттеровский Перечень Подлых Предосудительных Поступков. Особенно не хотелось выяснять, что туда попало из его личной истории.

– А что, если я хочу... – и здесь Снейп смолк; он ничего не придумал. Он позволил себе немного поразмыслить и опомнился, когда обнаружил, что пристально разглядывает человека перед собой. Рыжие волосы, зеленые глаза, не слишком аккуратный макияж... в памяти вспыхнул образ из ранней юности: первый тюбик красной помады Лили и страстное желание поцеловать эти губы.

Снейп заговорил низким, коварным голосом:

– А что, если я хочу... Лили Эванс? – Он оглядел стоящего в дверях гостя с головы до ног, ясно давая понять, как бы отреагировал, если бы об одолжении попросила настоящая Лили Эванс.

Поттер предсказуемо отшатнулся.

– Вы не можете хотеть... этого! От меня!

– Не от тебя, конечно. От Лили.

Поттер замотал головой, словно отгоняя наваждение, и сглотнул. Его ответ был таким тихим, что Снейп едва его расслышал.

– Хорошо.

– Хорошо что?

– Я мог бы... стать для вас Лили. Если так нужно.

– Избавь меня от своей жалости, Поттер. И своих заблуждений. Оставь меня с моими воспоминаниями и уходи. Прочь.

Поттер опустил глаза.

– А у меня нет воспоминаний, – пробормотал он.

– Что? – переспросил Снейп.

– Мои единственные воспоминания о ней – это те, оставили мне вы. – Пошарив в кармане, Поттер вытащил склянку с серебряными нитями. Он держал ее, словно та была живой, чересчур хрупкой, чтобы крепко сжать, но слишком драгоценной, чтобы случайно уронить. – Я все время пересматриваю их... Она была... она была красивой, и ее любили все, кроме, временами, сестры. Она умерла по моей вине, и я не хочу быть причиной ее смерти, а моя жизнь не имеет смысла, все хотят, чтобы я изображал героя, а она... она должна жить вместо меня. Так что... вдруг это поможет ее вернуть.

Снейп услышал достаточно. Поттер снова и снова пересматривал воспоминания, словно маггловский телеспектакль? За последние пять лет он, очевидно, совсем ума лишился.

Снейп потянулся за склянкой.

Поттер отступил, не давая ее забрать... и Снейп захлопнул перед ним дверь.

Подождал, пока Поттер не уйдет.

Тот не ушел.

Снейп подождал еще.

Поттер начал стучать. Снейп ждал. Стук не прекращался. Снейп зашел на кухню за чашкой чая, но стук определенно мешал. Три минуты спустя Снейп задался вопросом, додумался ли Поттер наложить себе на руку защитные чары. И еще через пять решил выяснить сам.

Поттер не додумался. От долгой долбежки в дверь костяшки ободрались и слегка кровоточили.

– Пожалуйста! – умолял он. – Пожалуйста, позвольте мне стать для вас Лили! Я сделаю все, что захотите! Все!

Снейп окинул его бесстрастным взглядом.

– Что угодно.

– Что угодно!

Снейп шагнул вперед и навис над ним.

– А если я хочу кое-что прямо сейчас?

Поттер сглотнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. Прикусил нижнюю губу, чего Лили обычно не делала.

– Что угодно, – прошептал он.

Снейп схватил Поттера за плечи и привлек к себе.

– Если я смогу превратить тебя в Лили, ты сделаешь все, что я скажу? – шепнул он ему на ухо. – Станешь моей Лили?

– Твоей, – подтвердил Поттер, затаив дыхание, и Снейп поддался сладостной фантазии... позволил себе представить Лили, принадлежащую ему без остатка, Лили, снова улыбающуюся ему...

Он нахмурился и отступил. Он не был уверен, что зелье вообще можно сварить, а в процессе придется терпеть Поттера как минимум месяц. И хотя Поттер клялся сделать что угодно, чтобы получить желаемое, обещания свои, как помнил Снейп, выполнял он не всегда, особенно когда для этого требовалось брать какие-либо обязательства.

Снейпа осенила идея. Он прислонился к косяку двери.

– Тогда можешь начать прямо сейчас. Отсоси мне.

Поттер издал задушенный звук.

– Сейчас? ЗДЕСЬ?

– Ты сказал «что угодно», Поттер. Что, по-твоему, я имел в виду, говоря «Лили для меня»? Держаться за руки и обсуждать «Ежеквартальные Зелья»?

Поттер глубоко вздохнул.

– Хорошо.

Снейп поднял брови. Ответ пришел... неожиданно быстро.

Поттер шагнул вперед.

– Как... как мне...

Снейп скрестил руки на груди.

– Мне говорили, что при верной мотивации ты способен проявлять немалую изобретательность. Удиви меня.

Поттер открыл рот. Написанное на его лице изумление сменялось гневом, решимостью, ужасом, любопытством – последнего Снейп не ожидал – и снова решимостью.

Поттер сделал еще шаг вперед и опустился на колени, но Снейп не выдал своего потрясения. Поттер несмело положил руки на костлявые бедра и осторожно провел пальцами вниз, надавливая на пах. Снейп медленно и тихо выдохнул: ему вдруг стало очень любопытно, куда зайдёт Поттер в погоне за своей нелепой и вряд ли возможной мечтой.

Поттер потянулся расстегнуть ему брюки. Несмело, без всякого изящества в движениях: он явно не имел понятия, что делать. Он неуклюже стянул брюки с трусами и уперся взглядом в неподвижный член, почти скрытый под рубашкой.

Снейп наблюдал за Гарри, а Гарри смотрел на член так, словно тот вот-вот превратится в скорпиона. Снейп уловил момент, когда Гарри решил продолжить: тот передернул плечами и наклонился вперед.

Гарри, по мнению Снейпа, делал минет поразительно плохо. Вероятно, он раньше никогда этим не занимался, и Снейп ощутил слабенький укол вины. Гарри не понимал, куда девать руки, поэтому то брался за основание члена, то принимался его гладить, то осыпал его поцелуями по всей длине, то начинал посасывать. Потом он обхватил головку губами — сначала осторожно, а затем с чуть большей уверенностью. И пустил в ход зубы, заставив Снейпа зашипеть.

Это был первый сексуальный контакт с другим человеком за последний десяток лет. Снейп смутился от того, как быстро накатило возбуждение, и еще сильнее от того, что начал слегка толкаться в рот Гарри, потому что затеял все уж точно не для удовольствия. Он напомнил себе, что ставил целью убедить Гарри уйти, и, схватив его за голову, прижал к себе и задвигал бедрами, теряясь в ощущении теплого рта. Гарри страдальчески мычал, но Снейп не обращал внимания. Если Гарри захочет остановиться, пусть вытащит палочку, и только: он был способен наложить пару-тройку заклинаний невербально.

Он погладил Гарри за ушами. Одной рукой Гарри обхватил основание члена Снейпа, пытаясь подстроиться под темп его толчков. Снейп посмотрел вниз, а Гарри именно в это мгновение – вверх, и Снейп утонул в зеленых глазах Лили. Мельком он отметил, что вторую руку Гарри просунул между ног, комкая ткань и явно потирая собственный член. Этого оказалось достаточно, даже слишком... Снейп кончил Гарри в рот, и даже его кашель и брызги слюны и спермы не умалили удовольствия.

Снейп привалился к дверному проему и на секунду закрыл глаза. Когда он открыл их, Гарри все еще стоял на коленях и смотрел на него, прекратив двигать между ног рукой, но и не убирая ее.

Снейп криво улыбнулся и вздернул Гарри за плечи на ноги. Тот споткнулся, и Снейп, воспользовавшись моментом, развернул его и прижал к стене. Гарри выглядел... развратно: шальные зеленые глаза, сбитое дыхание, вытекающее из уголка рта семя. Снейп наклонился слизнуть его, и Гарри ахнул. Снейп тут же прильнул к его губам, ожидая, что Гарри дернется.

Но тот удивил. Гарри со стоном прижался в ответ и скользнул языком по его губам. Отбросив осторожность, Снейп ворвался в рот Гарри, не встретив сопротивления. Когда он потянулся погладить член Гарри через юбку, Гарри яростно толкнулся навстречу и, прерывисто застонав, крепче прижал его руку к себе. Он яростно вжимался в его ладонь и хрипел, и Снейп понял, что он вот-вот кончит. Снейп обхватил пальцами его мошонку, прижался запястьем к члену, и это было то, что нужно... Гарри стиснул его руку и вжался в нее с такой силой, что Снейп почувствовал пульсации даже через ткань еще до того, как по запястью растеклась теплая влага.

Спустя мгновение Гарри перестал трястись и неловко выпустил его руку. Снейп отступил и пытливо оглядел его.

Гарри, тяжело дыша, на нетвердых ногах опирался о стену. По его платью расплывалось пятно. Он казался потерянным.

Снейп задумался было, не зайти ли в дом, захлопнув дверь перед носом Гарри, пока тот очухивается. Затем вздохнул и указал вперед:

– Туалет в конце коридора. Полагаю, тебе хватит пяти минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок, а потом мы попробуем проработать детали соглашения.

***

Он знал: если их обнаружат, все может закончиться – Артур и девчонка Грейнджер вернутся и упекут Гарри в больницу Святого Мунго, где тот проведет под замком долгие годы, а его так называемые «друзья» будут пытаться убедить его, что распланировали для него жизнь гораздо лучше, чем он сам. Самого Снейпа, вероятнее всего, бросят в Азкабан по какому-нибудь сфабрикованному делу, которое сведется к обвинению «в дискредитации морального облика героя волшебного мира». А еще к обвинению «в противоестественном сексе, от которого нам не по себе. Вот тебе тюремное заключение за то, что заставил нас это представлять».

Мысли приняли мрачное направление, и Снейп понял, что пора подниматься.

Гарри опять уснул. Снейп выбрался из постели и начал одеваться. Он старался не разбудить его, и почти успешно: уже облачившись в мантию, он потянулся за носками, но тут Гарри, перевернувшись, пошарил по пустой стороне кровати и мигом проснулся.

– Пора? – спросил он. – Ты уже начинаешь?

– Нет, – закатил глаза Снейп, – я думал прогуляться в город, зайти в магазин за овощами для рагу, может, порыбачить на пляже после обеда.

– Северус? – вид у Гарри был потрясенный и обиженный.

– А какого ответа ты ожидал? – вздохнул Северус.

– Я знаю, что мы сейчас начинаем! – сейчас Гарри смотрел с возмущением.

– Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь?

Гарри что-то пробормотал, но Снейп, не слушая, натянул ботинки и отправился на кухню готовить завтрак. Им предстоял длинный и трудный день.

Час спустя они оба находились в лаборатории: Снейп устанавливал над огнем лабораторные стаканы, а Гарри топтался у двери с таким видом, будто хотел сбежать.

– Господи, Поттер! Да сядь ты уже!

Гарри сел в специально принесенное для него кресло и, вцепившись в подлокотники, принялся забрасывать Снейпа вопросами:

– Тебе хватит пиявок? А то я мог бы пойти за ними к реке. Они достаточно крупные? Наверное, все-таки надо принести еще. Ну, если вдруг. Точно. Я мог бы пойти поискать. Тебе нужны серебристые или черные? – Гарри начал подниматься.

– Гарри, сиди смирно, и нет, мне не нужно больше пиявок.

Снейп осторожно опустил дюжину пиявок (серебристых) в абсент и поставил на полку, где в три ряда выстроились такие же бутыли. Пока извивающиеся пиявки плавали в жидкости, сам он помешивал в родниковой воде крылья златоглазок.

– Может, нужна вода? Я бы сходил, это займет всего несколько минут.

Свирепый взгляд заставил Гарри притихнуть. В прошлый раз он, отправившись за ингредиентами, вернулся только через два дня, причем весь в синяках и царапинах. Физическое состояние этого тела Гарри не заботило, и Снейп не хотел оставлять его без присмотра.

Снейп принялся за травы и выложил спорыш по одному стебельку за раз на лоток с водорослями. Как только травинка свертывались вокруг одного из мерцающих, меняющих цвет листьев, он клал следующую.

Гарри беспокойно ерзал. Снейп пытался не отвлекаться.

Взмахнув палочкой, Снейп погасил огонь под котлом с златоглазками. С помощью пары крючьев он аккуратно переместил котел на треногу на основном столе, стоявшем около полок с заспиртованными в абсенте пиявками.

Каждую бутыль он заткнул пробкой-пипеткой, а потом разместил проволочную сетку таким образом, чтобы каждое пересечение попадало в центр донышка бутыли. Он постучал по сетке палочкой, и в местах соединений вспыхнули зеленые огоньки. Он не обращал внимания на пар, выходящий из пипеток – это сжигался спирт, а полынь уже была переработана пищеварительной системой пиявок.

Снейп снял и отложил в сторону крышку с котла. Затем над ободом котла разместил бочонок с рогом двурога, который удерживался чарами. Открыв пробку на дне бочонка, Северус начал высыпать порошок в настоянные крылья златоглазки, по мере добавления помешивая по часовой стрелке серебряной палочкой. При помешивании он в обязательном порядке трижды касался стенок котла, из-за чего тот непривычно гудел.

– Сейчас я мог бы помочь тебе, – сказал Гарри. – Да, я не блистал в зельеварении, но помешивать я могу. Я бы мешал и постукивал по стенкам, а ты бы приступил к одному из следующих этапов.

– Если ты встанешь с места, я тебя прокляну, и на твоих ногах вырастут такие фурункулы, что ты не сможешь ходить неделю, – бросил Снейп, даже не глядя на него.

Гарри невнятно угукнул.

Снейп продолжал помешивать, пока порошок двурога полностью не растворился, и только тогда поставил бочонок обратно на стол. Затем он проверил слизняков, которые превратились в темную массу с серебристым отливом, и потушил чарами сетку с пламенем.

Развернувшись к лотку с листьями, он простейшими чарами увеличил его стенки. Затем с помощью щипцов залил растения смесью из слизней, рисуя темной жидкостью сложные спирали так, чтобы они не пересекались, но листья впитывали переработанных слизняков и набухали.

– Ты не можешь лить быстрее? – взмолился Гарри. – Ненавижу ждать. Я мог бы лить вместо тебя. У меня бы получилось гораздо быстрее. Я бы все сделал правильно, я знаю, я могу. Я мог бы заливать одну сторону противня, а ты другую, и мы бы управились за пару минут!

Снейп отставил бутыль и подошел к Гарри.

– Хватит. Мешать, – выдавил он. – Ты не сможешь ускорить процесс. И чем больше ты меня отвлекаешь, тем медленнее идет дело.

Гарри издал страдальческий звук.

– Да. Чем больше моего времени ты потратишь, тем дольше пробудешь в этом облике. И ты это знаешь! Интересно, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы все делалось быстрее, или намеренно меня задерживаешь?

– Я ненавижу быть таким!

– Раньше — да, но теперь я уже не так уверен, – Снейп, наклонившись, ухватил Гарри пальцами за подбородок и притянул к себе для обжигающего поцелуя. Гарри тоненько застонал и хотел было обняться, но Снейп отстранился, толкая его обратно в кресло.

– Ты. Будешь. ЖДАТЬ, – настойчиво повторил он. Затем смягчился и добавил: – На это у нас будет масса времени по вечерам, когда ты поправишься.

Гарри пробормотал нечто похожее на «окей» и кивнул.

Снейп вернулся к заливке листьев растворенными слизнями. Закончил он к полудню. Потом подошел к шкафу и достал банку с сушеной шкурой бумсланга, измельченной вручную, чтобы не повредить волокна. Выкладывал он на набухшие листья по паре-тройке клочков за раз, чтобы они могли впитать как можно больше влаги. Когда все оказалось равномерно покрыто ровным слоем клочков, Снейп все перевернул и перемешал золотой ложкой, а затем продолжил высыпать оставшуюся шкурку бумсланга. Закончив, он прикрыл лоток крышкой.

К счастью, все эти шаги нужно было сделать только один раз за весь цикл варки. Снейп выяснил, из-за чего в первый день результат был самым лучшим и продолжительным. Гарри мог вытерпеть любые манипуляции над собой, но только один раз – потом начинал им сопротивляться сильнее с каждым днем. За исключением сбора семени, конечно. Приходилось упорно ограничивать его инициативу до одного раза в день приготовления. Дай Гарри волю, он бы проделал эту процедуру полдюжину раз в первый же день, до полного истощения.

Снейп переместил то, что называл «лесная смесь», к котлу со златоглазками и двурогом. Оба ингредиента уже стабилизировались и могли настаиваться несколько дней, пока их не смешают в финальной стадии варки. Он развернулся к Гарри, который ерзал в кресле, жадно наблюдая.

– Сейчас? Пора?

Снейп удержался от того, чтобы сказать, мол, нет, он решил подождать еще пару недель. Взяв несколько инструментов, он перенес их к столику рядом с креслом.

– Да. Давай руку.

Гарри послушно протянул левую руку запястьем вверх и положил на подлокотник. Снейп встал на колени рядом и, прежде чем взять скальпель в одну руку и колбу в другую, нежно поцеловал Гарри в ладонь. Удерживая запястье над колбой, он сделал с краю быстрый и глубокий надрез. На коже еще виднелись едва заметные линии, следы первых опытов: лишь позднее он выучил исцеляющие заклинания, не оставляющие шрамов.

Гарри, когда его ужалил нож, даже не дрогнул. Он всегда держался стойко. Наблюдая, как кровь наполняет стакан, он лишь нахмурился, когда Снейп потянулся за палочкой.

– Ты мог бы нацедить больше. Я выдержу.

Снейп наложил исцеляющие чары.

– Одна пинта в день, Гарри. Семь дней. Нельзя рисковать твоим здоровьем больше необходимого.

– Я здоров как бык! Я бы наверняка мог отдавать по две пинты в день.

– Возможно. Но не будешь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты падал на меня без сознания.

– Но...

Снейп приложил к его губам палец.

– Ты готов к следующему этапу?

Гарри округлил глаза, а на его лице отразились одновременно желание и смущение. Он кивнул, и Снейп вовлек его в неторопливый, чувственный поцелуй, от которого Гарри тихо замурлыкал. Снейп медленно отстранился и слегка отодвинулся, освобождая место. Когда же он встал на колени перед креслом, трусы и брюки Гарри, от которых тот избавился с привычным впечатляющим проворством, уже валялись на полу.

Северус положил ладони на колени Гарри и мягко развел их. Взглянул в распахнутые зеленые глаза, в которых таилось больше боли, чем успела испытать Лили, и наклонился, облизнув губы и позволив себе легкую жадную улыбку. Гарри сглотнул, когда Северус провел ладонями вверх, очертив большим и указательным пальцами мошонку и наливающийся член, и невольно вздрогнул, когда пальцы сжались. Северус смотрел, как член Гарри подергивается и увеличивается, и выжидал, растягивая паузу. Потом легонько подул, и Гарри застонал:

– Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне.

– Хм, но я касаюсь тебя, – прошептал Северус. Он сжал бедра Гарри снова и с удовольствием почувствовал его реакцию.

– Е-еще, – почти прохныкал Гарри.

– Мне нравится, когда ты такой. Когда умоляешь о моем прикосновении. Жаждешь, чтобы я коснулся тебя.

– Да, пожалуйста, дотронься до меня.

– Где именно, Гарри?

Гарри мотнул головой, прикрыв глаза. Северус, усиливая натиск, нежно положил напряженные ладони так, что большие пальцы оказались под поджавшимися яичками. Северус надавил, но не трогал там, где Гарри хотел больше всего.

– Скажи мне, Гарри.

– Не могу. Не мое. Не я.

– Да, ты, – Северус снова сжал пальцы, и Гарри с отчаянным вскриком запрокинул голову. – Это чувствуешь ты, Гарри. Это нужно тебе. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь?

Глаза Гарри были зажмурены, но он повернулся лицом к Северусу, как будто видел его. Проглотил ком в горле и прошептал:

– Потрогай мой член.

– Громче, Гарри

– П-потрогай мой член.

И Северус провел пальцами вглубь и вверх. Гарри почти всхлипнул, когда его подрагивающий член обхватили длинные искусные ладони и неподвижно замерли. Затем Северус наклонился и накрыл губами головку. Гарри толкнулся вперед, но его надежно удерживали руки на бедрах. Северус взял глубже, коснувшись губами собственных пальцев, после чего начал лизать и посасывать головку, размазывая по всей длине члена капающую изо рта слюну. Гарри, вцепившись в подлокотники и забыв о сдержанности, дико завывал. Северус, выпустив член, принялся одной рукой его поглаживать и сжимать, а другой — ласкать яички, мягко надавливая между ними, чтобы отслеживать растущее напряжение. 

В нужный момент он дотянулся до стола, схватил длинную узкую пробирку и разместил ее между ног Гарри. Уловив больше чутьем, нежели языком первые крошечные брызги, он выпустил член изо рта и, подставив пробирку, принялся аккуратно его выдаивать, пока Гарри содрогался в оргазме.

Северус, не упустив ни капли, подождал, пока не пройдет дрожь, и лишь тогда убрал пробирку. Он продолжал ласкать бедра Гарри, избегая слишком чувствительного к прикосновениям члена, а затем осторожно поцеловал его в коленку и встал.

Гарри обнял ноги Северуса, прижимаясь лицом к выпуклости на мантии. Он потерся о нее щекой, но Cеверус расцепил его руки и отшагнул.

– Позже. После того, как я закончу.

Гарри, кивая, откинулся назад. Северус любовался им, пока тот отдыхал. Развалившись в кресле, Гарри был воплощением распутства: полуобнаженный, с широко расставленными ногами и свободно лежащими на подлокотниках руками, с запрокинутой головой. Северусу потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не содрать с себя мантию и не воспользоваться заманчивым предложением; но этот рот будет таким же сладким и позже, а ему хотелось закончить первую партию зелий.

Когда Гарри потянулся за одеждой, Северус отвернулся – иначе тот в попытках отвлечь устроил бы сеанс чувственного облачения.

Он взял колбу с кровью Гарри и мензурку с его же семенем и разместил их на стойке, под флаконом с воспоминаниями.

Гарри заговорил:

– Это все твои воспоминания о ней?

Снейп даже не вздохнул, хотя они каждый раз обменивались этими или похожими репликами. Он вовсе не возражал, нет, серьезно: это помогало ему сохранять порядок действий, и хотя они не были особенно трудными или сложными, им пришлось провести много экспериментов. Они опробовали и некоторые другие процедуры, но Снейп иногда забывал, какая последовательность более эффективна.

– Да, все, что я мог выделить. И твои, хотя их очень мало.

– Такие крошечные бутылочки.

– Воспоминания совсем маленькие. Они расширяются в жидкости Омута памяти. Я полагаю, что жидкость работает как маггловский кинопроектор – малюсенький оригинал при проявлении может заполнить всю стену.

– Но ты не используешь Омут памяти.

– Нет. Я соединю два аспекта твоей сущности. Вот так, – он провел палочкой над колбой и мензуркой, и те срослись, превратившись, в один большой цилиндрический контейнер. – Потом добавлю воспоминания, и проходящий через линзы свет сольет их с резонирующими частицами твоей сущности.

– Итак, ты используешь наши воспоминания о Лили, чтобы получить из моей крови ее частички, – радостно вздохнул Гарри.

– И из твоего семени, – кивнул Снейп.

Гарри покраснел. Снейп толком не знал, почему: то ли потому, что эта тема его — как и большинство молодых людей — смущала, то ли ему претило наслаждался сексом в своем настоящем теле. Попытки обсудить этот вопрос заканчивались плохо, поэтому Снейп просто трахал Гарри, напоминая, что можно получать удовольствие и от тела, данного при рождении.

Он повернулся к аппарату на столе. За обеими линзами стояли свечи. Слева от Снейпа располагалась белая свеча, в состав которой входили сера и соль. Сера требовалась для распада частиц, который был необходим для разделения сущностей, а соль — для конденсации, которая помогала соединить воспоминания с частями жидкостей, вступавшими с этими воспоминаниями в резонанс. С правой стороны находилась черная свеча с частицами ртути, которая запускала два дублирующих друг друга процесса с семенем и кровью. В конечном итоге частицы сущности Лили сливались в один компонент, который можно было использовать в качестве активирующего ингредиента Оборотного зелья.

Северус зажег обе свечи, и линзы сфокусировали свет на банке. Затем вылил воспоминания в смесь крови и спермы, и содержимое банки закрутилось, а в центре образовался крохотный водоворот. Серебряные нити танцевали и переплетались с красной жидкостью, а при попадании на них лучей света медленно темнели, увеличивались в размерах и опускались на дно. Жидкость начала расслаиваться – прозрачно-красный слой с белыми нитями поднялся, а более тяжелые, темные скопления, переполненные воспоминаниями, осели на дно.

Гарри смотрел на банку с неприкрытым восторгом, смотрел неотрывно, хотя процесс занял больше часа. Все завершилось, когда свечи догорели и линзы уже не фильтровали их свет: в банке образовалось два разных слоя: сверху — более объемный, легкий, прозрачно-красный, и на дне — плотный темно-красный слой. Снейп осторожно поднял банку, провел сбоку палочкой, и внизу появилась дугообразная выпускная трубка. Снейп положил палочку, взял еще одну чашу и осторожно, через трубку, слил туда плотные насыщенные волокна нижнего слоя. Когда последние тяжелые нити воспоминаний оказались в чаше, он постучал по банке палочкой, и трубка втянулась обратно в стекло.

Северус протянул банку с прозрачно-красной жидкостью Гарри.

– Сущность Джеймса Поттера, – сказал он.

Гарри нахмурился и сморщил нос, но живо потянулся к ней. Затем подошел к подключенному к сети камину и сквозь стекло посмотрел на пламя. Его лицо скривилось от отвращения.

– Джеймс Поттер был шантрапой! – выкрикнул он и швырнул банку в камин, разбив ее вдребезги. Пламя фыркнуло, зашипело, выбросило клуб серого дыма, но в конечном итоге успокоилось. Гарри поглядел с какой-то злобной яростью, потом с выражением невинного ожидания на лице повернулся к Снейпу.

Снейп попытался сдержать дрожь. Как бы он ни презирал Джеймса Поттера, такая ненависть сына к отцу пугала, особенно учитывая, что ненавидел Гарри частицы Джеймса Поттера в себе. И переход от отвращения к обычному мирному настроению тревожил не меньше.

На какое-то время Северус выбросил эти мысли из головы и развернулся к чаше. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Гарри – тот тут же метнулся ближе, чтобы посмотреть. В заполненной наполовину чаше медленно закручивались толстые темно-красные жилы. Иногда масса отливала металлическим блеском, но по большей части жилы оставались матовыми.

Снейп взглянул на Гарри.

– Не принесешь мне воды?

Лицо Гарри озарилось. Он кинулся к полке, где ранее варились златоглазки и схватил прозрачную бутылку, на которой мелким четким почерком Снейпа было написано «Родниковая вода». Принеся ее Снейпу, он благоговейно вытащил пробку.

Снейп еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Семь лет обучения зельеварению, и в итоге единственная польза – это подношение бутылок с водой. Попытки поручить Гарри что-либо еще заканчивались плачевно: разбитые мешалки, пролитые котлы, раздавленные, а не нарезанные ингредиенты, вылитые в реагенты катализаторы... в лаборатории он был ходячей катастрофой. Зато он мог принести родниковой воды для этой практически финальной стадии варки и любил участвовать в деле.

Чистейшую родниковую воду Снейп вылил в пропитанные красным воспоминания. Эффект последовал незамедлительно – красная жидкость, словно дождь по стеклу, соскользнула с серебристых нитей памяти. Снейп добавил полбутылки воды и перемешал содержимое чаши, чтобы все воспоминания точно отделились. Затем принялся наполнять подготовленный флакончик. Он брал из чаши по одной нити за раз и поднимал их так, чтобы нить свисала с конца палочки и соскальзывала во флакон.

Эта часть заняла почти столько же времени, сколько разделение и объединение частиц, но Гарри вновь был в восторге. Снейп, удержавшись, не стал двигать чашу вперед-назад, чтобы узнать, проследит ли Гарри за ней взглядом – он боялся, что так и будет. Перенеся все воспоминания обратно, он заткнул флакон пробкой и вернул на стеллаж с ингредиентами для следующего дня варки.

Он вновь зажёг свечу с ртутью и поставил ее под треногу, на которой находилась пластина подходящего для чаши размера. Высота треноги позволяла свече медленно нагревать металлический лист, поэтому от постепенно испаряющейся темно-красной жидкости, разбавленной родниковой водой, должна была остаться четверть объема.

Снейп пошел отдохнуть в кресле. Гарри, как он знал, будет таращиться на чашу, пока содержимое не дойдет до готовности, и не оторвет взгляда еще по крайней мере полтора часа, пока зелье кипятится. Сам он занялся чтением статей из «Еженедельного Зельеварения». Когда уровень жидкости понизился на полдюйма, он потушил свечу пальцами и повернулся к Гарри.

– Ну что, пойдем поужинаем и продолжим позже?

Гарри округлил глаза. Снейп уловил на его лице быстро сменяющие друг друга скорбь, возмущение, страх, замешательство, боль и шок. Сохранить бесстрастность Снейпу не удалось, и Гарри обиделся, заметив его скривившиеся губы.

– Эй!

Снейп посчитал, что стресс не поможет Поттеру внятно изложить свои мысли. Если, конечно, таковые у него имеются.

– Или, полагаю, мы можем закончить сегодняшнюю часть.

– Да, надо закончить!

Снейп не стал говорить вслух, что сердитым Гарри выглядит очень мило. Он взял чашу, обернул ее тряпкой и перенес на основной стол, к лотку с «лесной смесью» и котлу с двурогом и златоглазками.

Вытащив из-под стола маленький котелок, он с помощью специального ковша добавил в него пять мерных чашек смеси со златоглазками и сорок два грамма смеси из лотка с листьями и слизнями. Затем он перенес котелок туда, где ранее настаивались златоглазки, и развел огонь одним словом и взмахом палочки.

Снейп повернулся к Гарри. Как и предполагалось, все его внимание было приковано к чаше, а не к оставшемуся зелью. Северус со вздохом вернулся к чаше, и Гарри последовал за ним.

По мере нагревания смесь в котелке густела и меняла цвет на все более грязный. Уже через несколько минут Снейп объявил, что все готово, и погасил огонь. Гарри беспокойно топтался на месте, однако пришлось еще подождать, пока котел остынет, чтобы добавить последний ингредиент.

Спустя пять долгих минут Снейп перелил красную жидкость из чаши в котелок. Содержимое пенилось, пузырилось, переливалось разными цветами и в конце концов приняло матовый темно-оранжевый оттенок. Зелье стало жиже, и Снейп осторожно разлил его по бутылочкам. Потом он поставил бутылочки в шкаф и запер дверцу заклинанием.

– На сколько его хватит? – спросил Гарри.

– Недели на две, – ответил Снейп, – Хватило бы на подольше, если бы ты не принимал его во время сна.

– Я... Я не могу... Я не хочу... – Гарри начала бить дрожь.

– Тс-с-с.

Снейп шагнул к нему, обнял и поцеловал в лоб.

– Возможно, когда-нибудь ты будешь готов. Пока хорошо и так, – и он обнял Гарри еще крепче.

– Спасибо, – слабым голосом выдавил тот.

Северус обнял его одной рукой за плечи и вывел из лаборатории. Им предстояло повторять забор крови и последующие процедуры еще целых шесть дней подряд, и Снейп надеялся, что все пройдет так же гладко, как сегодня.

С каждым днем Гарри волновался все сильнее и сильнее. Его приходилось все дольше успокаивать и убеждать, что нужно подождать, пока зелья не будут готовы. Снейп усилил запирающие заклинания на шкафу и повесил обычный замок — скорее, для психологического эффекта, нежели против взлома. Благодаря маггловскому воспитанию Гарри относился к замкам с большим уважением, чем обычно маги. Раньше Снейп пытался работать по другому графику – варил два дня, чтобы зелий хватало на три недели, но это приводило лишь к тому, треть времени Гарри беспокоился, что Оборотное скоро закончится.

***

Прошло три дня; Гарри и Снейп отдыхали в гостиной. Снейп сидел на краю дивана, а Гарри полулежал в его объятиях. У него была расстегнута рубашка, и Снейп лениво рисовал на его груди круги и спирали. Время от времени он касался пояса брюк Гарри, проверяя, готова ли теплая нега перерасти в нечто погорячее. Еще нет, подумал он, скользнув кончиками пальцев под краешек ткани, но скоро. Гарри скорее млел, чем откликался на ласки.

Их досуг прервал стук в дверь.

Гарри немедленно напрягся. Снейп на секунду прижал его к себе, поцеловал в макушку и, осторожно высвободившись, встал и направился к двери.

Он наложил заклинание прозрачности и убедился, что вернулись Гермиона и Артур. На видном месте Артур держал свиток с министерской печатью – должно быть, какой-то ордер. Снейп вздохнул, открывая дверь.

На лице Артура была написана озабоченность и серьезность. Он развернул свиток и начал зачитывать обращение, утвержденное Министерством как раз для таких случаев.

– Приветствую вас, сэр. Я, Артур Уизли, сотрудник Министерства Магии. Я пришел предъявить ордер, который позволяет мне обыскать помещения и опросить их обитателей. Я прошу и требую вашей помощи в установлении подлинной личности... – здесь он помедлил и проверил формулировку свитка, – ...человека, которого мы с моей коллегой, миссис Гермионой Уизли, идентифицировали как Лили Принц.

Снейп поднял бровь, а Артур продолжил зачитывать:

– Этот ордер также дает мне право установить, были ли совершены какие-либо преступления, и принять меры для их пресечения.

У него, по крайней мере, хватило совести принять смущенный вид.

Снейп скривился, раздумывая над ответом. Он чуть склонил голову, наблюдая, как пытаются сохранить самообладание Артур и Гермиона. Когда его взгляд упал на Гермиону, та дернулась, но взяла себя в руки и выпрямила спину. Артура вывести из равновесия оказалось сложнее, но и он выказывал нервозность.

– Я вижу, Министерство не сильно изменилось. Оно по-прежнему предпочитает следить за знаменитостями, вместо того чтобы помогать нуждающимся, хм? Или вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, будто больше нет сирот войны, подвергающихся жестокому обращению сквибов, магглов, которых пытали и лишали памяти мстительные родственники-маги? Неужели в волшебном мире такая тишь да гладь, что вас двоих отослали так далеко от родного дома?

Его слова разозлили Гермиону. Она хотела было перебить, но при упоминании сирот ее запал угас. Под конец речи она нахмурилась.

– Послушайте, – начал Артур, – мы расследуем крайне серьезный случай. Когда люди, которые считаются мертвыми, внезапно появляются на улице, Министерство не может оставить это без внимания.

– Ой ли? И когда же появилась такая политика? – шелковым голосом спросил Северус. – Министерство не посылало представителей, когда сообщали, что жив Волдеморт.

У Артура сделалось такое лицо, будто ему залепили пощечину. Гермиона, наконец, обрела голос:

– Благодаря таким ситуациям политика изменилась, мистер Снейп. Или Принц?

– Снейп, – холодно улыбнулся он.

– Лили — или кто бы это ни был — сказала, что замужем за Северусом Принцем.

– Неудивительно, – его голос был абсолютно ровным.

– Она солгала?

– Не совсем.

– Что вы имеете в виду под «не совсем»? – Гермиона что-то заподозрила.

– Я уверен, что никого не хотели ввести в заблуждение.

– Она не знает имени мужчины, за которым, как утверждает, находится замужем? – начала раздражаться Гермиона.

– Уверен, что знает, – голос и лицо Снейпа оставались бесстрастны.

Гермиона поджала губы.

– Бессмыслица какая-то.

– Если вы прочитаете свой ордер, то узнаете, что, согласно ему, мои ответы не обязаны соответствовать вашим ожиданиям, – Снейп почти незаметно дернул уголком рта.

– А теперь, Северус... – вмешался Артур.

– Мистер Снейп.

– Извините?

– Мистер Снейп, – повторил он. – Орден был распущен несколько лет назад, а до этого меня из него исключили. Это не дружеское разбирательство, и я вас к себе не звал. Вы явились, потому что имеете право меня арестовать и, возможно, подвергнуть пыткам, если я не выполню ваших требований. Не надо фамильярности, это не дружеский визит.

– Давайте не будем говорить об аресте и пытках... бог мой, Снейп! Так вы думаете о Министерстве?

– Я прекрасно помню, как поступает Министерство с теми, кого считает неблагонадежным. И стремлюсь привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Так что не будем лицемерно деликатничать, а перейдем к делу: вы получите требуемое и немедленно уйдете и оставите нас в покое.

– Нас, – зацепился за оговорку Артур.

Снейп закатил глаза.

– Что тут удивительного, если я живу не один! Не думал, что вас двоих привела в Чиппинг моя яркая личность.

– Да, то есть нет, я имел в виду вашу... жену.

– Лили, – прямо заявил Снейп. Интересно, сколько времени им потребуется, чтобы спросить о том, что они действительно хотели узнать.

– Кхм, да. Кто она, на самом деле? – Артур старался принять беззаботный вид, но безуспешно.

– Ее зовут Лили Принц.

– Та самая... та самая Лили, которая была замужем за Джеймсом Поттером?

– Конечно же нет!

Они оторопели, будто не ожидали очевидной истины. Воцарилось молчание. Снейп пытался держать лицо. Чем лучше он скрывал отвращение, тем дольше мог затянуть разговор. Чем дольше он тянул, тем больше времени было у Гарри на подготовку к вопросам, которые ему неизбежно зададут.

Северус решил попробовать отвлечь визитеров.

– Мистер Уизли, миссис Уизли, что вы хотите здесь выяснить на самом деле?

– Личность лже-Лили, – ответила Гермиона.

– Она настоящая Лили.

– Но вы сами сказали, что это не та Лили, что была замужем за Джеймсом.

– Очевидно же, что нет. Лили Поттер умерла более двух десятков лет назад. Я думал, что вы, когда всесторонне изучали историю Хогвартса и волшебного мира, сталкивались с этим незначительным фактом.

Гермиона хмуро посмотрела на него.

– Если это не настоящая Лили, значит, это другой человек, – сердито ответила она.

– Нет.

Артур прочистил горло.

– Возможно, есть, э-э-э, другое объяснение, – он покрутил пальцами, пытаясь найти подходящую версию. – Например, неизвестная сестра или племянница.

– Она не сестра и не племянница той Лили, которая была замужем за Поттером.

– Хватит, – жестко оборвала Гермиона. – Артур, у нас есть ордер, и мы не обязаны играть с мистером Снейпом в двадцать вопросов.

– Двадцать вопросов? – Артур с любопытством посмотрел на нее. – Ты их считаешь?

Снейп скривил губы.

– Маггловское выражение. Такая детская игра.

– А-а-а! – Артур воодушевился. – И эта игра включает элемент допроса?

– Артур! – Гермиона притопнула ногой.

– Ох. Да-да, совершенно верно! Конечно же, мы обсудим это позже.

– Да, позже. А сейчас, – Гермиона развернулась к Снейпу, – мистер Снейп, не могли бы вы позвать вашу жену или женщину, которая представилась вашей женой? Нам нужно задать ей несколько вопросов.

– Ее здесь нет, – сообщил Снейп.

– Куда она ушла?

– Боюсь, простого ответа на этот вопрос у меня нет. Она никуда не делась.

Гермиона взглянула на Артура, очевидно ища поддержки.

– Боюсь, мы вынуждены настоять на обыске дома, – сказал тот Снейпу.

– Не сомневался, что рано или поздно так и произойдет.

Некоторое время все трое стояли у двери, пока Артур наконец не заговорил:

– Хорошо. Мистер Снейп, отойдите, пожалуйста, в сторону.

Вернувшись в дом, Снейп немедленно направился к дивану, сел и обнял Гарри.

Гарри сидел, пряча лицо за коленями, и дрожал как осиновый лист.

– Я здесь, все будет в порядке. Ты будешь со мной, в безопасности, – тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, пробормотал Снейп, и Гарри слегка расслабился.

– Гарри!!! – вскрикнула Гермиона, а Снейп почувствовал, как Гарри пробило дрожью. – Гарри, тебя не видели больше двух лет!

Гарри умоляюще посмотрел на Снейпа, но тот печально покачал головой – Гарри должен был поговорить с ней сам.

– Я не хотел, чтобы меня видели, – прошептал он.

– Что? – Гермиона опустилась на колени рядом с ним. Артур остался стоять в дверном проеме, но при виде этой сцены на его лице появилось недоумение.

– Я не хотел, чтобы меня видели, – чуть громче повторил Гарри.

– Но почему, Гарри? Мы так о тебе беспокоились!

Гарри покачал головой.

Гермиона положила руку на его колено, но он лишь дернулся, теснее прижавшись к Снейпу.

– Как видите, миссис Уизли, он не хочет с вами общаться, – увидев, как у нее вытянулось лицо, Северус закатил глаза. – Со всеми вами. Я понятия не имею, избегает ли он конкретно вас.

Гермиона сконфузилась.

– Но... что случилось? Почему ты не хочешь вернуться к друзьям?

Гарри резко помотал головой и попытался зарыться лицом в рубашку Снейпа.

Снейп поймал взгляд Артура – тот выглядел так, будто собирался произнести речь. Или еще хуже – задавать вопросы. Снейп переключил все внимание обратно на Гарри и крепко взял его за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза и не давая оглянуться на остальных.

– Гарри, – позвал он.

Гарри сглотнул и встретился с ним взглядом.

– Гарри, ты веришь мне?

– Да, – прошептал он.

– Громче.

– Да, я верю тебе, – четко проговорил он.

– Гарри, ты здесь по своей воле?

– Конечно, – смутился Гарри.

– Ты хочешь уйти? Навестить друзей по Хогвартсу?

На лице Гарри отразился ужас:

– У-уйти? Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Ты... ты бросаешь меня? – Гарри часто, отрывисто задышал.

– Нет! – оборвал его Снейп. – Смотри на меня. Дыши.

Гарри вновь посмотрел ему в глаза и успокоился.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил на вопрос. Ты хочешь уйти?

– Нет.

Казалось, Гарри понял цель всех этих вопросов и повторил более четко:

– Нет, я не хочу уходить. Я хочу жить здесь.

– Еще один вопрос, Гарри, на этот раз сложнее.

Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза, потом кивнул.

– Кто ты?

Гарри распахнул глаза шире.

– Ответь на вопрос.

– Я... я Лили. Лили Принц... Большую часть времени.

Снейп улыбнулся, и Гарри расслабился.

– А теперь скажи это им, Гарри.

Гарри было вздрогнул, но, ощущая себя в безопасности в объятиях Снейпа, повернулся к Артуру и Гермионе. Он не встречался с ними взглядом, но сумел выдавить:

– Это меня видели в образе Лили. Я п-представляюсь, – он запнулся, – Лили Принц большую часть времени. Я живу с Северусом Снейпом, потому что так хочу. И не хочу уходить. И хочу, чтобы вы ушли.

– Гарри, – охнула Гермиона.

Снейп заметил, что на ее глазах появились слезы, а вот от Гарри это ускользнуло, потому что, выговорившись, он вновь уткнулся носом ему в плечо.

Снейп крепко обнял его. Затем отстранился.

– Гарри, я думаю, тебе стоит пойти к нам в комнату. У этих двоих наверняка имеются ко мне еще вопросы, и тебе не нужно это слушать. 

Гарри кивнул. Он встал и, не глядя ни на кого, направился к лестнице. Артур нахмурился, увидев его распахнутую рубашку. Снейп закатил глаза и вздохнул.

– Гарри, и еще кое-что, – окликнул он, когда тот уже подошел к ступеням.

Гарри повернулся:

– Да, Северус?

– Я когда-нибудь что-нибудь делал без твоего согласия?

Гарри долго думал, перебирая воспоминания.

– С тех пор, как я здесь – нет.

– Спасибо, Гарри, можешь идти.

Гарри снова кивнул и поднялся по лестнице чуть ли не бегом, а Снейп развернулся к посетителям.

– Итак. Вы установили личность Лили. Гарри пожелал остаться со мной, и мы не совершаем ничего противозаконного. Сомневаюсь, что у вас есть желание искать скелеты в шкафах, так что, может, теперь вы уйдете?

– Минуту! – сказал Артур. – Надо еще кое-что прояснить.

– Да, – подтвердила Гермиона, – Гарри выглядит в точности как Лили! Я видела фотографии, и это не просто макияж.

– Это Оборотное, – ответил Снейп. – И разговоры об этом его крайне беспокоят.

– Но невозможно превратиться в мертвого человека, – возразила Гермиона.

– Это специализированная формула.

– Это как? – поинтересовался Артур.

– Я собираюсь опубликовать свое открытие и пока не стану раскрывать детали.

– Мы могли бы... – рассвирепел Артур.

– Да, вы, конечно, могли бы вломиться в мою лабораторию, конфисковать мои материалы и ввергнуть Гарри в депрессию еще на несколько месяцев, пока опять не оставите его в покое. Или пока он не сойдет с ума и не покончит с собой.

Гермиона побледнела.

– Покончит? Гарри пытался?

– Не единожды, – ухмыльнулся Снейп, – но вы, видимо, были слишком заняты организацией свадьбы.

– Я... Я не знала.

– Заметно.

Снейп сложил руки на груди. Все трое долго буравили друг друга взглядами; Снейп не скрывал отвращения, Артур казался озадаченным и встревоженным, а на лице Гермионы промелькнула череда эмоций, которые, подумалось Снейпу, в ее возрасте вполне можно было взять под контроль. В конечном счете он нарушил молчание, глубоко вздохнув.

– Итак, если вы уже добавили мне достаточно проблем, можете откланяться сейчас. Или еще раньше, если у вас вдруг завалялся исправный хроноворот.

Артур прочистил горло. Снова огляделся, словно ища подходящую причину задержаться. Гермиона повернулась к двери.

Артур заговорил:

– Я не понимаю, что здесь происходит, Снейп. Однако явно, что все по желанию Гарри, и, как ты говоришь, закон не нарушается… – он заглянул в свиток и нахмурился.

– Мы просто хотим быть уверены, что он... – Гермиона запнулась, – в порядке. Мы волнуемся о нем. Через некоторое время мы вернемся, чтобы проверить, не захочет ли он получить весточку от друзей.

– Не сомневаюсь, что вернетесь. Ждать с нетерпением мы не будем.

У нее сбилось дыхание, но она не вздрогнула.

Снейп не отводил от визитеров глаз, пока те не вышли, пробормотав нечто примирительное.

Как только они аппарировали, Снейп поднялся наверх.

Гарри свернулся калачиком на кровати и дрожал. Снейп обнял его со спины и принялся медленно разминать напряженные плечи, утирая слезы и нежно шепча всякие глупости, пока дыхание Гарри не выровнялось и он не заснул. Снейп решил, что переел за ужином, и его тоже сморил сон.

Снейп медленно просыпался, и постепенно до него доходило, что рядом с ним Гарри, чей затвердевший член упирается ему в бедро. Он нежился в сонном вожделении, которым так редко получалось наслаждаться. Он погладил Гарри по спине, и тот вздрогнул и придвинулся ближе. Снейп рискнул повернуться к нему лицом.

Гарри прижался теснее, и Снейп едва не застонал от прикосновения возбужденного члена Гарри к его собственному твердеющему члену. Гарри поморгал и открыл глаза.

Его улыбка была такой ослепительна, что у Снейпа перехватило дыхание. Гарри мельком глянул вниз, где они прижимались друг к другу, затем поднял взгляд и, прикусив губу, и несмело предложил:

– Начнем с минета?

Не успел Снейп ответить, как Гарри, проворно передвинувшись вниз, стянул с него брюки и трусы до колен и устроился между его ног. Когда его губы обхватили головку члена, Северус откинул назад голову и застонал.

Искусный рот Гарри сводил с ума. Гарри лизал длинными, неторопливыми движениями от основания до головки, двигаясь так, чтобы обласкать везде. Он посасывал головку, придерживая основание кончиками пальцев, скользя губами назад и вперед, но не впуская глубже. Когда Северус был способен лишь глотать воздух, Гарри переключился — одной рукой обхватил подергивающийся член Северуса, другой уверенно взял в горсть мошонку и одним пальцем коснулся за ней.

Северус услышал громкие стоны. Поскольку рот Гарри был очень даже занят, он понял, что издает их сам. А Гарри опустил голову ниже, заглотив почти до основания. Северус подался во влажное тепло, и Гарри не попытался его остановить, в ответ на каждый толчок прижимая палец к нежной коже за мошонкой. Потом Гарри замычал, и Северус потерялся в ощущениях. Он ускорил толчки, а Гарри заглотил его до конца и пощекотал языком, отчего Северус дернулся и кончил.

Когда он замер, Гарри поцеловал опавший член и отстранился. Северус обхватил его за голову одной рукой и привлек в долгий, теплый поцелуй, ощущая во рту Гарри собственный вкус.

Северус попытался передвинуться вниз, но Гарри его остановил. Он приложил его ладонь к своему явно жаждущему разрядки члену и захлебнулся воздухом, когда Северус сжал пальцы.

– Да-а, – простонал Гарри. – Прям как в наш первый раз.

С тех пор Северус много узнал о теле Гарри. Он знал, куда нажать, даже не залезая ему в штаны. Он погладил Гарри за бока, отчего тот невольно закатил глаза; провел по члену ногтями и осторожно царапнул мошонку. Гарри застонал громче и накрыл его руку своей. Он толкался в его ладонь, и Северус задевал пальцами особо чувствительные местечки, отчего Гарри заводился еще сильнее. После нескольких толчков Гарри вскрикнул, а Северус прижался к нему теснее, чтобы ощутить ритмичные подрагивания через ткань.

Гарри извивался, содрогаясь от оргазма, а Северус прижимал его к себе, тоже дрожа и наслаждаясь чужой разрядкой. Он не выпустил его из объятий, пока не утихла дрожь. Когда они успокоились, Гарри устало поцеловал его в уголок рта и снова уснул. Северус долго смотрел на его спокойное, удовлетворенное лицо, а потом тоже забылся сном.

Следующие три дня варки прошли как никогда гладко. Гарри был расслаблен, почти благодушен. По вечерам он отзывался на прикосновения так, что Снейп невольно забеспокоился за свое здоровье: по-видимому, последние два года Гарри был еще сдержан.

Наконец, зелье доварили. Запаса Оборотного хватало месяца на три круглосуточного использования. Снейп разлил в бутылочки новую партию зелья и вручил одну Гарри.

Гарри взял ее и кинулся на Снейпа с восторженным поцелуем.

– Хотел когда-нибудь трахнуть Лили в лаборатории? – спросил он, затаив дыхание.

Снейп округлил глаза. Гарри никогда так не шутил, никогда не упоминал Лили в третьем лице. Пока он приходил в себя, Гарри привычно быстро разделся. Он всегда раздевался перед приемом зелья; одежда не подходила новому телу и доставляла неудобства. Но на сей раз было иначе — Гарри держался бодро, не нервничал, и его глаза блестели от предвкушения сумасшедшей ночи.

Гарри принял зелье и тут же прижался к Снейпу, который машинально его обнял. Раньше он не держал Гарри в объятиях во время трансформации, и руки сами пробегали по меняющимся мышцам, растущей груди, становящимся длиннее и мягче волосам. Он гладил их, ласкал, и Гарри — нет, Лили — изгибалась, реагируя и на его прикосновения, и на зелье.

К тому времени, как трансформация завершилась, их обоих трясло, а у Северуса стояло. Лили застонала и прильнула к нему.

– Возьми меня, – прошептала она.

Он со стоном наклонился и поцеловал ее, толкнув к столу. Она, повозилась с ширинкой, аккуратно спустила брюки и трусы, выпуская на свободу возбужденный член, потом закинула ногу ему на бедро. Снейп, потянувшись вниз, приласкал рыжие завитки и ощутил влагу. Лили отодвинула его руку.

– Просто возьми меня. Жестко.

Он накрыл ее рот губами и закинул ее ногу повыше. Лили застонала и направила его член в себя.

– На долго меня не хватит, – шепнул он ей на ухо, проникая в нее: он лишь совсем недавно брал у Гарри семя для варки зелья.

– Ничего, – шепотом ответила она и обвила его ногами, так что ему пришлось подсадить ее на край стола. – Возьми меня жестко, Северус.

Северус забыл обо всем, яростно ее тараня. На нежной коже наверняка останутся синяки, но остановиться он не мог. Лили сжалась, выдохнула его имя — и он кончил, крепко обнимая ее и неустанно повторяя:

— Лили, Лили, Лили.

Когда он иссяк, а ее дрожь утихла, он выскользнул из нее и осторожно поставил на ноги. Он не выпускал ее из нежных объятий, пока она не затряслась от холода. Потом он поцеловал ее в макушку и сказал:

– С возвращением, Лили.

Она улыбнулась, и впервые на его памяти в ее сияющих зеленых глазах отразился покой.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Серой и солью"


End file.
